1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses for deflating the tires of a vehicle, and specifically, to an apparatus having a plurality of permanent blades rotatably disposed within a base for immediately destroying a tire of a vehicle upon engagement.
2. Related Art
Tire deflation devices are well known in the prior art and are available in many different shapes and sizes. These devices typically comprise some type of support base containing a plurality of hollow spikes. The base is placed on a road surface so that a passing vehicle runs over the device and the spikes are removed from the base and puncture one or more tires, thereby allowing air to escape the tire and stopping the vehicle.
One problem shared by most of the conventional tire deflation devices is that these devices are intended to be either entirely or partially disposable. That is, there are tire deflation devices that after a single use, a user simply disposes of the used device or must purchase and install replacement spikes that have been removed from the device by a passing vehicle. Therefore, there is a need for a tire deflation device that does not have to be either entirely replaced nor requires replacement spikes after a single use.
In addition to the above limitation, most conventional tire deflation devices are large and cumbersome wherein the support base typically has a length designed to cover a significant portion, e.g., a lane of traffic, of a road surface. In certain instances, a conventional tire deflation device may be shorter than the length of a lane of traffic, but still designed to be longer than a width of a single tire. None of these conventional devices, however, can be adjusted in terms of their length to provide a variable length tire deflation device. Therefore, there is a need for a tire deflation device, that is modular wherein multiple modules can be connected to create a tire deflation device of any variable length, thereby covering any desire length of road surface.
As yet another disadvantage to conventional tire deflation devices, these devices use hollow spikes as the means for deflating a vehicle""s tires. As the vehicle passes over the device, a front tire of a vehicle engages one or more spikes, removes the spikes from the device, and as the vehicle travels away from the device, the air in the front tire slowly escapes, thereby bringing the vehicle to a controlled stop.
There are several problems with using removable hollow spikes in a tire deflation device. First, vehicles engaging these conventional tire deflation devices can travel for long distances past the device before stopping. This is because the air escapes the tire(s) slowly resulting in a controlled deflation of the tire(s). As a result, law enforcement personnel using such a conventional tire deflation device must continue to pursue the vehicle which may result in other unforeseen problems, e.g., abandoned cars, continuation of unsafe high speed chases, and an increased risk of accidents.
Second, the spikes are intended to be removed from the device upon impact with a tire such that the removed spikes must be replaced with new spikes and the device is rendered virtually unusable until the removed spikes are replaced with new spikes. Also, there are often instances where some spikes are not removed by the vehicle, but are damaged nonetheless, e.g., bent, broken, etc., thereby still requiring their replacement before the device is usable against another vehicle. In alternative conventional devices, the entire device is intended to be disposable wherein after a single use the device must be disposed of.
Third, if the spikes are not removable from the device, then the spikes must be strong enough to withstand the stresses of a tire engaging and then disengaging from the spikes. Once disengaged, the spike will leave a hole in the tire. However, because the tire is made of rubber, the resulting hole may be partially or completely closed off due to the elastic properties of the tire rubber. Therefore, once again the vehicle does not come to an immediate stop, but rather may travel for a distance before stopping and increasing the opportunity for further damage and injury.
Fourth, and most importantly, these conventional tire deflating devices only disable the front tires of a passing vehicle. This is because when the front tires of a vehicle engage the device, the front tires remove the spikes. Therefore, when the rear tires engage the device, there are no spikes to engage the rear tires because the rear tires often follow the same path as the front tires. As a result, the conventional tire deflating devices are only effective in engaging the front tires of a vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a tire deflation device that stops a vehicle immediately upon engaging the tire deflation device. There is a further need for a tire deflation device that does not require replacement parts, e.g., spikes, every time the device is used to stop a vehicle. There is still a further need for a tire deflation device that engages and renderes useless both the front and rear tires of a passing vehicle.
Lastly, conventional tire deflation devices do not incorporate any means for warning oncoming traffic as to the existence or location of the tire deflation device. If law enforcement personnel wants to warn oncoming traffic of the device, a separate warning device, e.g., a sign, flag, or flagman, must be employed. Therefore, the law enforcement personnel must manage multiple devices or means for warning which is very awkward and cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for a tire deflation device that incorporates a means for warning oncoming traffic as to the existence and location of the tire deflation device.
The present invention solves the problems associated with conventional tire deflation devices by providing a tire deflating blade system designed to be deployed and retracted by a single individual. The tire deflating blade system comprises a plurality of tire deflating blade system modules that can be adjacently and pivotally connected together to form a tire deflating blade system of variable length. When not in use, the tire deflating blade system modules of the present invention are housed in a storage container.
Each tire deflating blade system module comprises a base being generally rectangular in shape and having an end profile that is generally trapezoidal in shape. One or more blades are permanently disposed in the base and are rotatably connected to a shaft that runs longitudinally through the base, such that the blades can be moved between a retracted position for storage and an armed position for deflating tires. The blades are very strong having a plurality of sharpened edges and at least two sharp points. In addition, an optional cover plate is positioned over each blade to ensure safety while handling and storing the device while the blades are in the retracted position, thereby preventing anyone and any thing from being cut by the blades.
A tire deflating blade system module of the present invention also incorporates a means for engaging the blades into these two positions. Possible means include a mechanical switch, an electronic switch, or hydraulic or remote means. The preferred embodiment comprises a mechanical switch, e.g. a lever, connected to the tire deflating blade system module, such that with a pull of a lever, the blades are put in an armed position and with a push of the lever, the blades return to a retracted position.
In storage, the modules of a tire deflating blade system of the present invention are stacked up and stored in a storage container wherein the blades are in a retracted position. A user deploys the tire deflating blade system by placing the modules across one or more lanes of traffic as needed. The user can deploy and interconnect two or more modules depending on the needed coverage. Also, the modules are interconnected to allow the user to raise and lower all of the blades of all of the deployed modules in unison. When the appropriate time is at hand, the user engages the blades and raises them into an armed position. When a vehicle runs over the tire deflating blade system, the blades cut through the tires bringing the vehicle to an immediate stop. Once coverage is no longer required, the operator disengages the blades and lowers them into the retracted position. Then, the operator can disconnect the modules and place them in a storage container for later use.
The tire deflating blade system can either be left on, or in, the road or other covered surface with the blades in the retracted position, allowing for use at another time. The modules of the tire deflating blade system can be detached from each other, removed, stacked up, and stored until needed again. In an alternative embodiment, the tire deflating blade system can be permanently disposed in a road to provide a permanent means for controlling undesired vehicle movement. In the preferred embodiment, the tire deflating blade system is used as a permanent, or semi-permanent, system within a roadway, wherein it is seldom, if ever, moved once it is deployed.
There are many advantages associated with the tire deflating blade system of the present invention. First, a tire deflating blade system of the present invention can be transported, deployed and retracted by a single person. Due to the ability of the blades to retract, multiple modules can be stacked within a storage container. When needed, a person can transport the storage container to the required location, deploy the modules, and connect the needed number of modules to cover a specific traffic area, thereby creating a tire deflating blade system of variable length. Then, once the tire deflating blade system is no longer needed, the modules can be disconnected and stacked up in the storage container.
Second, unlike conventional tire deflation devices that use spikes, the blades of the tire deflating blade system are permanently disposed in the base of a module and can withstand repeated use. Therefore, when a vehicle runs over the tire deflating blade system, the blades are not removed from the base, but rather remain in the base. In addition, because the blades are larger and stronger than conventional hollow spikes, the blades can withstand larger stresses imposed by a passing vehicle and will not break, bend, or otherwise become unuseable. Therefore, the tire deflating blade system is completely reusable with no down time between passing vehicles.
Third, the use of larger and strong blades also results in the immediate destruction of a tire by tearing or slicing it in multiple places, thereby bringing a passing vehicle to an immediate stop. This immediate impact is beneficial in that law enforcement personnel will not have to continue a high speed chase, but rather can immediately apprehend a suspect vehicle and its occupants. In addition, the blades of the present invention target all tires of a vehiclexe2x80x94both the front and rear tires.
Fourth, the base of the tire deflating blade modules is of such a shape and construction that it remains substantially motionless as a vehicle rolls over the modules, thereby providing an extremely stable system. The tire deflating blade system also retains greater strength and is less susceptible to break because it is so stable. It is this extreme stability that allows the tire deflating blade system of the present invention to be bidirectional in that it functions equally well regardless of which direction a vehicle passes over a module.
Fifth, the blades of a module can be engaged via a mechanical device, an electronic device, or any hydraulic or remote means. Using a remote control device, an operator can be located far away from the module when engaging the blades. This ensures the safety of the operator.
Furthermore, the tire deflating blade system can be either temporarily deployed across a roadway, and when not in use, it can be disconnected and stored. Alternatively, the tire deflating blade system can be permanently embedded within a roadway, wherein the means for engaging/disengaging the shaft can be removably detached from the tire deflating blade system. This ensures that only the authorized personnel engage the blades into an armed position.
The present invention also provides for a means for warning oncoming traffic as to the location and existence of a tire deflating blade system by providing an optional barber pole assembly. In conjunction with the blades being rotated to an armed position, a barber pole incorporating a warning signal, e.g., a stop or warning sign, warning patterns, etc., is rotated into an upright position as a visual indicator to oncoming vehicles. Also, when the blades are rotated into a retracted position, the barber pole is rotated into a retracted position for storage.